


It's the Knowing...

by Princess_Bigfoot



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x18 make-out continuation, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Make Out Session, boy do they really love each other, but they cant say it yet, but they know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Bigfoot/pseuds/Princess_Bigfoot
Summary: “By the Angel... Magnus, I-” Alec chokes out, his head apparently stopping his heart from spilling everything right then and there.But Magnus knows exactly what Alec wants to say.





	It's the Knowing...

“They’re beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

There’s a certainty in Alec’s voice, a conviction on his  _ gorgeous  _ face that causes all of Magnus’ fear to vanish in an instant. The space in his throat is filled instead with a rush of overwhelming affection.  _ Of course he thinks they’re beautiful. Always so full of surprises.  _ Magnus doesn’t know how he expected anything else from this man.

Alec’s exceptional hazel eyes are blown wide with adrenaline from their previous activities. Magnus thinks he could spend hours staring into them. They hold so much turbulent emotion that makes Magnus want to explore every inch of this shadowhunter’s beautiful soul. He takes a heaving breath as Alec’s thumb brushes gently across his cheekbone with a tenderness that crushes any tendrils of apprehension Magnus had until this moment.

“Not too bad yourself,” Magnus replies with a wry smile, voice a bit shakier than he would have hoped. The corner of Alec’s perfect lips turn up in the tick of a smile before his eyebrows furrow, the slightest of frowns creasing his lips. He shifts his body closer to his boyfriend’s, rustling against the gold sheets.

“Magnus,” and the way Alec whispers his name sends the slightest of shivers down Magnus’ spine. “You are… just… By the angel.” He watches the younger man’s Adam's apple bob as he swallows. “Magnus, I-” Alec chokes out, his head apparently stopping his heart from spilling everything right then and there.

But Magnus knows exactly what Alec wants to say. 

_ I love you. _

His heart rises to his throat, and he has to forcibly stop that same phrase from leaping from his own lips. He knows its truth: in all his many years of existence, he has never loved another being as deeply and overwhelmingly as he loves this silly angel before him. And it’s barely been two months. His chest feels as though it is bursting with the joy of this realization.

Magnus turns to press his lips against the inside of Alec’s wrist, right over the blazing pulse point. He closes his eyes and takes a shuddering breath, feeling the rush of his own heartbeat next to Alexander’s.

“I know, Alexander. I know,” he whispers into the other man’s hand, pressing another kiss against the pulse point. He glances up to see the joyous grin splitting across Alec’s face, and it’s a sight that sucks all the breath from the warlock’s lungs. “My beautiful Alexander.”

“I’m not-” Alec starts out of habit, but Magnus surges forward to connect their lips in a swift, sweet kiss that stops his words in their tracks.

“Believe me, you are,” Magnus insists, his long fingers trailing across Alec’s well-defined abdomen as he gladly accepts another soft kiss. He feels the shiver run beneath Alec’s skin. “Exquisite,” Magnus breathes against Alec’s mouth, pressing for another kiss because he’s starting to think he’ll go insane without them. This one lasts longer as Alec pulls Magnus closer, dragging the warlock further down until they rest, chest-to-chest, back against the bed. These kisses are slow, sensual, and sickeningly sweet, and Magnus feels as though he might explode. The careful probing of Alec’s fingertips beneath the hem of his shirt, deft hands slipping up to rest on his lower back, leaves a trail of fire across his skin.

“Is this okay?” Alec pants against his boyfriend’s lips.

“Absolutely,” Magnus hums, shifting his leg over so he is straddling Alec’s hips. He revels in the hitch of Alec’s breath at the sudden contact. He chuckles lightly, pressing open-mouth kisses down Alec’s cheek and along the square of his jaw. Alec needy hands grip Magnus’s hip as his breathing becomes tight and fast. Magnus moves down to kiss greedily along that scintillating Deflect rune that he’s been dying to capture from the first moment he laid eyes on it. The gasp it pulls from Alec’s throat reduces Magnus’ heated kisses to smiles pressed against the rune burned into Alec’s flesh. It takes a few moments to get his smiles under control and he returns to sucking along that gorgeous throat.

Alec’s hands detach from Magnus’ hips and roam up his back, fingers dancing along the warlock’s toned muscles, reveling in the soft skin beneath his hands. The black fabric of Magnus’ shirt is pushed up as Alec’s hands slide higher.

“Magnus.” Alec’s voice is so strained, but it’s music to Magnus’ ears as the puff of breath hits his neck. “Can you-” but Alec can’t finish the sentence as Magnus nibbles lightly at his collarbone. Something halfway between a whimper and groan comes from Alec’s throat as Magnus detaches himself, sitting up onto Alec’s hips. Alec’s hands move to rest on Magnus’ thighs, a frown tight on his swollen lips, like Magus not physically attached to him at every point is a preposterous idea. “What are you-” and his words are again interrupted by Magnus peeling his shirt over his head, leaving his smooth, toned chest free to admiration.

Alec stares, unblinking, eyes roaming over Magnus’ chest. With a shaky sigh, he brings his hand up, pressing his arm over his eyes and groaning. “Magnus, holy shit,” he whispers. Magnus preens, leaning forward and pressing both hands into the sheets on either side of the younger man’s torso.

“Hmm?” Magnus intones, leaning down to kiss along a blackened rune on Alec’s forearm that blocks that beautiful face. “Like what you see?”

Alec suddenly pulls his arm down, revealing a smile that sends Magnus’ heart tripping. “Always,” comes his indignant response, eyes dipping down from Magnus’ face to run over his shoulders and chest. “Now kiss me,” Alec insists, snagging a hand around the back of Magnus’ neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss.

“So impatient,” Magnus chuckles when they come up for air, reveling in the feeling of Alec’s bare skin pressing to his. He thinks he can feel their heartbeats beating perfectly in time, and it sends a thrilling warmth throughout his entire being.

“Only for you,” Alec replies easily, wide eyes shining up at Magnus, and it makes something in Magnus simultaneously falter and soar.

He thinks this might be one...

He knows.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Thank you for reading! Any feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Come watch me die during hiatus on tumblr @princessbigf00t


End file.
